Brace yourself, v2
by Lilcross
Summary: An epic adventure of manipulation, revenge, training and love. Percy goes into intense training with his Father, while Grover goes insane and Annabeth finally starts to lose confidence in herself. Q/A inside. R&R. Flames allowed.
1. An angry, lets admit it badass Grover

Questions/Answers:

Q: "What the heck does the v2.0 stand for?"

A: Version 2.0, duh.

Q: Isn't there already a "Brace Yourself" PJO fanfiction?

A: Yea, that's why there's a "v2.0"

Q: You know there's an edit button for your chapters, right?

A: Of course I do. But the edits are going to be so friggin epic and numerous it's too big of a difference. That's why its v2.0.

Q: Is this really necessary?

A: Heck yea it is. I've realized not everything I write is golden, and changes need to be made.

Q: When does this story take place?

A: The summer of TC. Anything that happens after TC isn't going to happen in my canon. I guess you can consider it AU.

Q: So when your update pace?

A: Mostly wherever I feel like it. But sense I'm taking a break from my novel, it should be at an increased pace. (That's if I get over my laziness)

Q: Where can I read your "Novel?"

A: PM me and I'll send you it myself.

Q: This fic SUCKS!

A: That's not really a question, but it's exactly the reason I'm editing it in the first place.

So yeah, Enjoy.

Brace yourself v2.0: An Angry, (Let's admit it) badass Grover.

His fist collided with gusto. Wait a second…what just happened? I tried to dig though my now foggy memories as the force of the blow sent me sprawling to the ground. I…I had been walking with Grover to my cabin, when suddenly friendly, cheerful eyes turned hard and unforgiving. With surprising strength, he had lifted me off the ground, clutching my shirt collar. I asked him what his problem was. That's when I earned a punch to the face. I felt like I had just taken a bunch of pills…was I in some state of shock?

I didn't get to finish my thought process, though. Grover ran; galloped; or whatever you want to call it towards me. He got in a stance not unlike that of a soccer player getting ready to kick the crap out of a ball. Wait a second…if there isn't a ball around here…than that means…! Grover lashed out his foot, hooves crashing on my head. That's one thing you don't want to experience in your lifetime. The extreme pain knocked me out of my grogginess. What an asshole! Was he trying to kill me?! He got in that wicked soccer stance again, but I wasn't going to give him the chance.

Lately, Dad has sent me messages in my dreams. We talk every other night, in his kingdom. He wants to teach me new skills, despite the fact gods aren't supposed to help their children. He told me he's sorry for not being here for me, and that I was his favorite son. I was set to leave for training tomorrow. But it looks like now I would have to use a technique early.

I willed all the water numerous water molecules in the camps rich soil to form a claw that shot out of the ground. The claw gripped Grover's ankle, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. I flipped upwards of the ground, like they do in Kung-Fu movies. Grover scrambled around, trying to pick himself up, but I uncapped Riptide and put the edge towards his throat.

"Grover, before I kick your ass, give me a solid reason. I don't wana hurt you, man."

I withdrew my sword, capped it, and held out my hand. Grover's eyes turned back into their normal state, and I could tell he had snapped out of that weird rage mode or whatever it was. He gripped my hand and I helped him off the ground. Then his eyes flashed into their angry state and shot his right hoove up like a rocket. The destination? My groin. I yelled in agony as started to crumple to the ground, holding my crotch. That bastard…He tricked me! Grover sent his fist flying to my face, but with the small amount of strength I had in my legs I rolled out off the way. He charged once again, getting into combination punches that were so fast I had to rely on my half-blood instincts to doge. Then he swung a wide hook…I ducked low and was about to follow through with an uppercut, but then an image flashed through my mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Leave me here," Grover said. "Use the pearl on your mom."

"No!"

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. Ill just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't do it. I couldn't hit him. He's my…best friend. Grover sent his knee crashing into my face, but I didn't regret on the opportunity I let pass by. Blackness overwhelmed me as the beating raged on.


	2. Annabeth breaks down

(**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion (I want to avoid that, lol.)This chapter takes place a few minutes after the first chapter, with Grover beating the crap out of him. So obviously Percy is hurt very badly and only woke up because he heard Annabeth crying. Also, don't expect every chapter to be v1 with major edits. This scene isn't the "Big smooch" scene. If you spot an error or are confused PLEASE let me know. Thanks.)**

Brace yourself, v2. Chapter 2: Annabeth breaks down.

"Percy…" A familiar voice sobbed.

"Please wake up, please!"

I felt a light thud on my chest. My eyes just wouldn't open, they were so _friggin' _heavy!

"Is-is that you? Annabeth?" I croaked.

The sobs grew louder. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I should have meet you have earlier. Its all to my fault!'

(Earlier, Annabeth was supposed to meet Grover and I at my cabin, so I could tell them the news about the training.)

_It's not her fault, damn it! I just wish I could open my eyes and see her. I'll have to compromise._

My whole body felt like lead on fire, but I managed to raise my right arm. I stroked her wet cheek.

"Snap out of it, Wisegirl. I don't know what happened, but you saved me from him. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I found an opening, but I didn't take the opportunity. I don't regret it, either. Besides, I'm alright now."

Something rose in my chest and I coughed heavily. From the coppery taste, it was probably blood. I felt a wet cloth wipe my lips.

"OK, bad example."

I heard her laugh sadly.

"Thanks, Percy. You're a great friend, but you're not even close to alright. You can't even open your eyes!"

"Oh yeah, just watch me!"

I tried, really I did. But they wouldn't open.

"See, if I had got here earlier…" She sniffed.

_Dammit, open your eyes man! Do it! OPEN!_

I opened my eyes, and was greeted by an angel with blond hair and gray eyes; a blue sky behind her beautiful face.

_Wait a second, its Annabeth, NOT an angle. Where the hell did that thought come from? _

"Told you so."

It was as though someone was forcing a cigarette on my eye, the pain was so intense. But I endured it, because something about Annabeth's shocked and happy expression made me.

Then she slowly put her head downward, blond hair raining on my cheeks. Her eyes closed, as did mine. Then an extremely pleasant soft pressure hit my lips. Something wet fell on my face, and I realized she was crying. The pressure lifted.

(Simultaneously) "Percy, I think I lov-!" Annabeth blurted.

(Simultaneously)_ "_Annabeth, I think I lov-!" I blurted.

I heard a _**snap**_ and Annabeth yell in absolute agony.

_What's going on? Is she hurt or something? I've got to help her! Move Percy! Get your ass off the fucking grou-! _

Pain I thought unimaginable consumed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:End of a very short and chessy second chapter. Don't think this is the last of the Annabeth angst stuff. She deferentially wont be nearly as OOC as Brace yourself v1, but don't expect her to be perfect as usual. What you CAN expect is Annabeth POV chapters later.  
**

**I've got more to type, but I think I' going to take a nap or something. I'm tired.  
**

**Anyway, I want 4 reviews for next chapter. I've had 83 hits so far, and only 2 reviews. That's pathetic. So yeah, I dare you to keep thinking "I'm not reviewing, I'm too lazy." **

**I'll wait until I get four before I update, (Even if it takes months.) because I would like help or encouragement. **

**So don't just put "Here's your friggin' review, now update you fucker!" Unless that's truly all you have to say. **

**Later.**


	3. Pretty sweet

**(A/N:Here you are, the 3****rd**** chapter. By the way, when you review, don't just say 'I'm confused." Tell me WHAT you're confused about. I still want 4 reviews, lol.)**

**Brace yourself, v2. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe.**

"Percy, are you sure about this? I could easily obliterate this Grover boy in an instant." Dad sat up straighter on his throne and turned his fishing pole into his trident.

I rubbed my chin, considering. "No, Dad. I know Grover, he's just not like that. There's gotta be something wrong with him."

Dad sighed, and looked slightly disappointed. "If you insist Percy. Sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to solve that mystery. We're going to meet at the beach tonight at 7:00 PM. "

I nodded. "Do you have any idea how long we'll train?"

"No. I pretty much did this whole thing on impulse."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What caused it?"

Dad's friendly and cheerful face darkened so fast I stepped back.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I shook my head no.

His dark face instantly brightened.

"Well, I'll see you soon, Dad." I knelt down.

He nodded, and a flash of bubbles crowded over my eyesight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Percy sucks PENIS!" A familiar sounding voice screamed behind a door.

I groaned and sat up.

_Clarisse, I'm going to kill you._

Where was I? I rolled out of the comfortable bed, fell to the floor in a crouch, and stood up. It smelled of the ocean air, salty and warm. I was in my cabin. I blinked a few times and did few stretches. My body felt great…better than ever, actually. It was like I had eaten all of my Mom's blue food, and a shitload of fruits and vegetables.

_Wait a second. Someone's been in here._

I looked around and saw a water dragon framed mirror.

_Nice._

Someone had put on my orange camp T-shirt and black jeans. It felt as though I had taken a bath in the cleanest and most wonderful water in the world.

_Maybe that's why I feel so good._

So I opened my door to find everyone heading to breakfast, shoving each other and acting like idiots. It was like nothing had changed since Grover beat the crap out of me. There was no way they didn't hear the news. Then I noticed Annabeth walking towards me. People gasped, stepped back and even ran away. She looked horrible, if those words were enough to describe her appearance. If her hair was the usual rats nest, it would have been at least OK. But Annabeth had tried to brush her hair on the right side of her head, which was borderline presentable. But her left side wasn't a rat's nest. It was a _mutated_ rat's nest. It was as though she had quit midway thinking "Screw it." Not to mention her orange camp shirt had spots of red and her blue shorts were _extremely _wrinkled. To everybody else (besides Thaila and Grover…and...._Luke…_) she had an angry look on her face. But I knew that look. That was her _determined_ face.

With surprising speed, she shimmered right in front of me.

"Do you have Riptide with you?"

"Er..."

In a daze, I fished in my pocket and tossed her it.

She grabbed my arm and scribbled something on it.

"What are you doin-"

"Shut up, seaweed brain."

She grabbed my face and kissed me. OK, not kiss. She **kissed **me. You cant describe it. No, you can.

_Bliss._

No, even that wasn't enough to describe it. Electricity shot through my body as the kiss went on.

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

She pressed her lips harder against mine, then she pulled away. I felt my jaw drop, but Annabeth looked at me like she was thinking _"You shouldn't be surprised_." She handed me Riptide before she ran off, blond hair flowing behind her.

I watched her run off a little longer before I glanced at my arm.

In black ink and neat handwriting, the message said.

"Meet me at the beach at 7:00. _Don't be late._"

_Pretty sweet. Wait a second, wasn't I supposed to meet Dad at 7:00…? Aww crap._

"Ah, Percy. Good to see you awake and well." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced up to see Chiron in centaur form, complete in bronze battle armor and a long oak bow.

"Hey, Chiron. Do, you mind filling me in on what happ-"

"Let me give you your diagnosis…while I give you a last second training session." Chiron interrupted as he gave me a wicked smile, which is pretty out of charter for him.

"If you think this training will be tough, you won't stand a chance against Poseidon's. You'd better _**brace yourself**_."

I gulped.

**A/N:End chapter. R&R. If your confused or wana suggest something or criticize, don't hesitate to put that in your review. Thanks. Special thanks to my beta-reader imorgan13**.


	4. Greek sniping for the win

**Greek sniping, for the win.**

Chiron grabbed me by the collar and hurled me onto his back. He started his gallop past the "cafeteria." I swiped a plate of eggs and bacon from Clarisse's hands as we flew by.

_And _that's_ for saying I sucked penis!_

I ignored her now faint cussing and began chomping down.

"You know, Percy," Chiron began. "I saw Annabeth and you engage in that passionate kiss."

"Yea?" For some reason I wasn't even flustered anymore. I guess that look Annabeth gave me earlier has something to do with that.

"Would you like a few tips?"

Wow. Just wow. The guy could run faster than a new car, nail a Cyclops in the eye miles away, and even give tips on making out. I've got the best teacher _ever. _

"Shoot_."_ I smirking.

"You know, the key to French kissing is the saliva. You see, a teaspoon amount of saliva provides the perfect slimy tongue. A sensitive spot in the month women love is quite surprising."

"…Really?" _I think I'm going to be sick._

"It's the palate. You see, the slime simulates—"

_PFFFKA.  
_

Chiron stopped the gallop and turned back to look at my blushing face.

"Um...sorry?"_ Stupid eggs._ I flung the my empty plate whoknowswhere.

We heard the glass shatter and a cat _Meow _as Chiron sighed, waggling his hooves a bit and kicked off.

XXXXX

A few minutes later we arrived at a green field that stretched for miles. Yep, that's it. Just a plain green field. No flowers, no manure, no nothing. It looked pretty peaceful and clean, considering how messed up the environment is nowadays. Chiron and I just stood there for what could have been hours, before I broke the silence. "Um—"

"He's mine!"

"No way dude, he's mine."

"Too late."

_~Something's behind me something's behind me something's behind ME!_

Before I even knew what happened an arrow that had been cleaved in two fell at my feet. Riptide gleamed in the sunlight.

I stared at it.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! CHIRON! DID. YOU? FRIGGIN' SEE THAT! HELL. YES. HELL TO THE FREAKING HADES YES! DID—"

_~Jump. Jump. JUMP._

Before I even registered that a grenade had been thrown, I was in the air. A spectacular explosion had accrued below me. The moment the fumes and heat flew up my nostrils; I struggled to cough them right back out.

_Oh my gods._ "CHIRON--!"

"I'm right here." I looked to the side. Chiron was beside me, presenting with the proudest smile I've ever seen. In the _palm of my hand_. I was _carrying_ a centaur in midair.

The sharp spike of panic consumed me. Am I a freak? Am I losing my mind?

"Wha-what's happening to me?"

"Something wonderful."

_~ 4 o' clock. 4 o' clock. 4 O' CLOCK._

_That's it. _My brain went into the controls room and flipped on the auto-pilot switch. _I need to think things through._

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. (And yes, this chapter sucked monkey balls.) See, while I was waiting for you guys to review four times (Which took a month and a half.) My Percy Jackson mind went blank. See, I took too much time off to get back to writing fanfiction. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I was planning for it to be much longer but I decided to cut it short before I made a canon mistake. The next chapter WILL be much larger. **

**Also, if you were confused at the middle-end, that was the point. Percy has no idea what's going on either.**


End file.
